1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical home network system having a backbone-type structured optical communication network using an optical cable, and more particularly to an assembly of a passive socket and a plug for an optical home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various devices including information devices such as a PC, communication devices such as a telephone, broadcasting devices such as a TV, A/V (Audio and Video) devices such as a DVD (Digital Video Disc) player and a digital camera are used in the home. The above devices are interconnected to form a network, and then the obtained home network is interworked with various external networks, thereby being conveniently used by users. Such a home network is proposed to have various structures. Recently, an optical home network that utilizes an optical cable has become popular.
For optical home networks having a backbone structure obtained by laying the optical cable under a house or building, maintaining optical power as the distance between nodes increases requires the installation of repeaters at predetermined distances, or if a new node is added, an adapter (or socket) for interworking a device (node) provided with an optical transceiver.
The above adapter for the conventional optical home network is built in or has a structure connected only to the device. Each device to be connected thus requires a new socket and is connectable to the socket by inserting a plug connected to the device into the socket. Services to various electric and electronic devices are therefore easily and conveniently provided when needed. That is, the socket for the optical home network is configured such that it passes optical signals under the condition that a plug is not connected to the socket, and transmits the optical signals to the device through the plug under the condition that the plug is connected to the socket.